Charge Attacks
Charge attacks or Power Attacks are powerful attacks that can be executed by pressing (default setting on Playstation ports). They often take time to execute and can be usually interrupted. Combining charge attacks with normal attacks ( , default setting on Playstation ports) help players break through their opponent's defenses. To abbreviate these combos, sometimes fans refer to charge related combos by stating C and a variable number for the charge attack's sequence in the chain. For instance, , , , would be called C4 since the charge acts as the last attack. Here's a visual guide line that shows the common abbreviations for charge attacks. Additional attacks attached to a single charge attack is sometimes referred to as C# - # of the follow up (example: , , ,( ) would be C3-1). While combo fans may refer to each tap individually, most players include these extra attacks when they refer to that particular charge. The formula for this combo chain has evolved over the years and each Warriors related series adds a new element to the system. Games Dynasty Warriors Expanding the original game's combos, Dynasty Warriors 2 began the series with a four button combo chain. The following title adds two more charge attacks. Each charge has its own properties and follow a general pattern, aside from dynasty warriors 6, for every character with little variation. C1: An attack unique to each character. It will range from small orb of fire to a dash attack. It really changes for every character. C2: A small, centralized attack that lifts enemies up. This is very rarely an elemental activation attack. C3: A stunning attack. It may stun or cause the enemy to stagger. After the fourth installment you can, with most characters, press the charge attack again to extend the combo before the stunning attack. One execption to the combo rule, from the usual roster of characters, to this would be Sima Yi, who instead of a combo attack launches a single beam that stuns all it hits. C4: A powerful attack, Usually has the highest power of all the attacks, that will more often then not send the enemy airborn. it is differnt for each character and the effects will vairy. Zhu Xu, Who uses a giant club in most instalments, will automatically send enemies flying a very good distance away, where as Zhen Ji will do very high damage but send enemeis less distance away. C5: Will make an area of effect attack, sometimes one that goes a good distance in front of the character, that launches enemies up in the air. Its area of effect and timing are differnt for each character. C6: As with one, it does not follow a pattern but is unique for each charater. These attacks are slightly more varied than charge attack 1, and will mostly have a larger range. These attacks can be just about anything, and are often much more powerful than the C1 as well. A good example is Zuo Ci. His first attack is a small orb, but his Charge 6 is first a large flaming AoE attack, then an attack that will use whatever element you may have eqiupt and send the enemy flying. Evolution attack: This combo will change you 6 combo attack. It will add 2 more normal attacks, and then a charge. It will most often be normal combo 2, then 3, then do charge attack 4. This will not always be the case but it will always add on 3 attacks and change the end of the combo. Dynasty Warriors 6 simplifies the combo system by making the charge attacks their own four-button combo chain. Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors is limited to C4 combos but features longer finishes if the player taps multiple times. The sequel puts its own spin by assigning moveset types for each character. Characters in the Normal category possess the highest number of charge attack combinations, coming in at C8. However, these new charge attacks are limited in their follow ups. Charge types particularly feature follow ups and Special types vary on the character. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends adds a new charge attack (C5 or C9) that often combines elements with the characters' R1 specials. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam The first title sticks close to the C4 combo system. Although it may vary with the Mobile Suit (MS), the C1 in this series usually acts as a quick long-ranged attack. The pilot will either shoot from their head turrets or from the rifle that their Suit is holding. They can normally use this attack up to three times in a row. Its sequel adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like Gundams and other MS used by ace pilots) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are named after characters or were specially made) retain the four charge attacks from before. Level 3 Suits (mass produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 also introduced the idea of the Boost Attack. After certain charge attacks, the player may tap (Dash) immediately after their chain has finished. Their MS will perform a damaging thrust forward and may continue their offensive. Players can also use this avoid leaving their backs open. Unlike the other Warriors titles, the Suit that the pilot is using determines how the player can attack. The pilots themselves give supplementary abilities to their Suit's capabilities with their individual Stats and Skills. This is particularly pressed in the second title. Charge attacks also do not regularly break an enemy's guard, requiring good timing and patience if the player wants to use them during battle. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi will combine characters from Samuri Warriors and Dynasty Warriors, each with their game's combo system, but on each character is added a type that can be used to change the combo. Speed: Can double jump, and has an attack that can be used in the middle of a combo, ending it. These will, more often then not, not cost musou bar to use. You can press the special attack button twice to use both speed attacks. There is a directional speed attack, you use a movement command pressing special, and stationary attack, don't use a movement command while pressing special. If you press special twice in a row your charater will do both attacks regardless of what you are doing. Tactical: This speical will always cost musou bar and will be used in place of charge in a combo, as well as speeding and powering up the attack. It will use all of the charge attack, for dynasty warriors it will use the whole combo of C3 and Dynasty warriors it will unlock every tier of that attack for duration of the attack, when used and will use all avilible abilites on the weapon. Charge 1 for all characters will either be a boost, such as hyper armor status making it hard for the character to flintch, or a powerful attack, such as an area of effect attack, instead of C1. Depending on the character it may change the attack as a while, such as Huang Zhong's Charge 4 that will normally be a vertical slash but when used as a special attack he will jump up into the air and fire arrow all around him. There is also a counter that can be activated upon being hit that the character will use their own attack and be unhittible for the duration of that attack. Power: A single attack, may have multipul hits, that costs more musou bar than the tactic attacks. It will be a powerful attack that will do more damage than any other attack on that character. It functions more like the Teired Musou attacks from Samuri Warriors and Dynasty Warriors 7, but instead of a certian amount of bars it has a certian cost to use. These character also get hyper armor when attacking, meaning it takes a strong attack to flinch the character. Crimson Sea Kessen Category:Gameplay